Sobre Telhados e Borboletas II
by Miuky-chan
Summary: Tenten não sabia o que Neji queria de verdade. Então ela resolve tirar tudo a limpo. ------------------- Continuação de Sobre Telhados e Borboletas --------------------------------------


_Sobre Telhados e Borboletas II_

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Já o Itachi é outra história..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Você tá estranha...

-Não estou.

-Você é quem sabe... – murmurou Neji.

Eu não estava estranha. Só estava calada. Talvez fosse isso, já que eu era uma tagarela.

-Não vai me contar o que está acontecendo?

-Já disse que estou bem.

-Eu te conheço Tenten... Somos amigos.

Amigos... Ugh... Esse com certeza era o problema. Nós não éramos amigos. Não mais... Não desde que ele me beijou no telhado de minha casa. Depois disso ele não fez mais nada. Nada. Não me pediu em namoro, nem falou nada. Continuou o mesmo Neji de sempre.

Isso já fazia um mês. Um mês nessa situação constrangedora. Tudo estava diferente agora. Ele ainda era meu melhor amigo. Mas ele havia me beijado. Havia me beijado e depois fingido que nada tivesse acontecido. Típico...

-Por favor. –começou ele – Diga alguma coisa.

-Dizer o que?

-O que achou daquela garota nova?

Ok. Eu mato ele. Como ele vem-me falar sobre a garota nova? Ele estava doido ou o que? Mai, esse era o nome da garota. Como eu podia competir com ela? Mai, com seus cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, havia arrancado suspiros de todos os garotos do colégio. Mas eu não imaginava que até o Neji havia "suspirado" por ela.

-Ela é bem bonita. –falei

-Uhn...

Essa certamente era a palavra preferida dele. Tudo que alguém falava, ele respondia com um uhn...

-Fala direito Neji!

-O que?

-Para de ficar falando só uhn...

-Por que você está nervosa?

-Eu não to nervosa!

-Quer descer?

-Não! Eu gosto do telhado.

-Eu também. - falou ele com um sorrisinho.

Que sorrisinho era aquele? Era raro ele sorrir... Muito raro mesmo. Ele devia estar pensado em alguma coisa. Eu tinha medo só de imaginar!

-E... Você achou a Mai bonita?

-Sim.

-Quanto?

-Muito.

-Ah...

-Porque quer tanto saber?

-Nada! Só estava curiosa!

-Você está insuportável. – disse Neji se levantando.

-Só falta você dizer que eu estou irritante...

-E está mesmo.

-Ah? Sasuke-kun o que faz aqui?

-Desde quando você é tão intima do Sasuke?

-E se eu for? O que você tem a ver com isso?

-Nada. Você sabe que ele está namorando a Sakura.

-Ela tem sorte.

-Tem sorte porque está namorando o Sasuke?

-É! Ele tem aquela pose de durão, mas se declarou para ela. E você fica aí...

-Continue. – disse ele encostando-se à parede e colocando a mão no queixo. Meu Deus devia ser pecado ser tão lindo assim...

-Você me beijou!

-Sim...

-E depois não fez nada.

-O que você queria que eu fizesse?

-Não sei...

-Queria que eu te beijasse de novo?

-Quero que goste de mim.

-Eu gosto de você. Você é minha melhor amiga.

-Não. Não desse modo. Quero que...

-Que...

-Por favor, Neji! Não se faça de idiota!

-O que você quer dizer?

Respirei fundo. Eu tinha que dizer. Não podia mais ficar escondendo. O máximo que podia acontecer era ele me rejeitar... Andei em círculos e então me aproximei dele. Olhei bem nos seus olhos. Era agora ou nunca.

-Eu gosto de você. E não é como amigo. Eu te amo Neji. Você é a única pessoa que me entende completamente. Eu gosto de estar com você. Fiquei com ciúmes de você e da Mai. Eu não posso agüentar mais um dia sem você... Se não for para estar com você, não quero estar com mais ninguém.

-Tenten, Tenten... – disse ele passando a mão nos meus cabelos. - Eu pensei que... Pensei que não me quisesse. E depois quando falou do Sasuke daquele jeito... Pensei que gostasse dele.

-Eu só gosto de você e mais ninguém.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho, por quê?

-Bem. Porque se você gostar de mim de verdade você vai aceitar ser minha namorada, não é?

-Claro!

-Então... Se você aceitar eu vou abraçar você, beijar você e não vou te soltar nunca mais. –disse ele fazendo carinha de criança.

-Eu não vou deixar que me solte.

Eu me aproximei e coloquei meus braços no pescoço dele. E aproximei meu rosto. Ele aproximou o seu e colou seus lábios nos meus. Momento mágico. Senti aquela sensação tão conhecida. Borboletas...

-Telhados são românticos não? – perguntou Neji se afastando alguns centímetros.

-Com certeza. –disse sorrindo e o beijando de novo.

Diferente do que minha avó falava, finais felizes existiam. Mas quem disse que aquele era o fim? Era o começo, apenas o começo...

FIM

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pronto! _

_Sobre Telhados e Borboletas II está pronto..._

_Não sei se ficou muito bom. Eu escrevi agora :) _

_Mandem reviews e digam se gostaram!!!_

_Beijos e Feliz Ano Novo!!!!_


End file.
